


Stupidly Young

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [34]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, Hugging, M/M, Magic, Slash, Weird, because child Chase is adorable, maybe underage but nothing happens between them, so cute it's unreal, you know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A patient turns Chase into a 5 year old for 3 days. </p><p>House isn't sure what to do with his suddenly infant boyfriend.</p><p>But he knows one thing, Wilson has to stop hugging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly Young

It happened rather suddenly. 

A patient, who claimed she was a witch, had glared as House belittled her. House and Chase were in the patients room, sighing. "I am a witch!" She insisted, brown hair splaying madly. And she certainly did look like a witch, with crazed hair with a random blue streak, shining eyes, blue lips, there was probably even a wart if you searched for long enough, but her stare was so piercing, that people usually didn't. House sighed, waving his cane theatrically 

"You're delusional, when we cure you, you'll realise you're just one of us regular people."

"I can prove it."

House arched an eyebrow, somewhat interested "Oh?"

"Yeah." She turned to Chase "That your boyfriend?"

House stiffened, glancing at Chase who shook his head to confirm that he hadn't told the deluded patient about their secret relationship. House frowned, but nodded stiffly. It wasn't everyday that someone picked up on their chemistry and associated it to a relationship. In fact, only Wilson had. "How'd you know that?"

"You hate children." She smirked, raising her right hand, pointing it at Chase, who disappeared. House leapt forward

"What the hell did you do?" He exclaimed, usual calm demeanour gone. 

"I made him 5 years old again. He'll have no idea who you are. How about that?" she smirked triumphantly, but House just stared at her, from when out from under the bed came a cough, and a tiny...thing came crawling out. If House were dumber, he would have assumed that this child was an actor that the crazed patient had hired, but then he looked down at the little boy. In a smart purple button up shirt and dark jeans that fit perfectly, sun-kissed skin and long blond locks that came down to the nape of his neck, tucked behind his ears. Wide ocean-blue eyes. He's...so small. So thin. 

"Where am I?" He asks quietly, and his Australian accent is incredibly strong, he's looking around curiously, but he's scared.

"On my god." House stared in disbelief, before turning back to the woman "You're really a witch." She nodded, grinning, but his eyebrows just rose higher "How long is he gonna be like this?"

"3 days." She smirked "You know 3. The magic number."

House stares down at the boy. Trying to think of a good lie on his feet, he's normally good at that. "Uh...I'm Doctor House. Your dad sent you here to stay with me for 3 days. Um...this is where I work."

The lie is bad, and poorly delivered, but Chase is 5, and he buys it happily. He beams "Cool! What are we gonna do first?" He leaps towards the door, and House hooks his cane into the back of the boys shirt as he eagerly bounds around like a puppy. Feet sliding against the polished floor as he examines everything his little eyes lay on. 

"We're gonna go visit my friend Wilson." 

"Carry me?"

"What? No! You're old enough to walk!" Chase pouts, but follows quickly on House's heel, one hand gripping the bottom of House's jacket, the other hand in his thumb. Damn it. House tries not to look down, the kid is adorable. Delicate features, sparkling eyes, award-winning smile, even as a 5 year old, Chase has all the nurses fawning over him. He keeps straying off to the side, wanting to peer into patients room, follow the sounds of pagers, and House has to tug him back down the right path. House storms into Wilson's office, closing the door behind him and drawing the blinds. Wilson sighs, but then pauses, spotting the little boy. Chase waves bounding over to Wilson, waving 

"Hi!" He giggles. Wilson looks down at him and then back to House, and then back to Chase. 

"Uh...hi?" He blanches as Chase tries to climb up his legs, Wilson helps him up, positioning the adorable infant on his lap, and Chase reaches forward and grabs a stapler, giving it an experimental bite. Wilson wraps his arm around the little boy, drawing his back to his chest, other hand taking the stapler out of the boys hand, and giving him a spare tie to fiddle with. Chase giggles in delight, fumbling fingers examining the intricate design of the fabric. "House." Wilson looks up at his crippled friend "What the hell is this?"

"That." House pointed at the distracted little boy "Is my boyfriend."

"Ah." Wilson nods, smoothing Chase's hair back, and for the first time, House is jealous of Wilson's natural paternal instinct. "And when did you become a paedophile?"

House rolls his eyes, raising his cane and pointing it an Wilson menacingly "That patient really was a witch. Look at him. Look at him, it's Chase."

Wilson looks down at the kid, and yeah, he did look familiar. But now, the golden hair, blue eyes, tanned skin- holy shit. This is Chase. The little boy bites on the ugly tie, nose scrunching up at the taste, and he leans forward for the stapler again. Wilson pushes it out of his reach and Chase pouts, to which Wilson almost gives in and hands him the stapler back so House snatches it off the desk. "Does he...does he not remember?"

"No. He's actually 5 years old again. Mentally, physically, he thinks he's on a trip here-"

"I am on a trip here." Chase frowns, looking up "You told me my Daddy said I should be here-"

"He did." House said quickly, massaging his temples "He's gonna be like this for 3 days."

"What are we gonna tell people?" Wilson frowns

"Uh...say some family emergency thing happened. This is Chase's cousin, he's staying with us while Chase goes and deals with a fake aunt who died." House nods, it's not the best plan, but it will hold. Besides, it's not like he's never done weirder things before. He watches as Wilson opens the bottom drawer and pulls out a handful of smarties.

Chase gasps quietly, looking up at him "Can I have some please?" He asks, tiny hands cupping, Wilson smiles at how cute he is, and pours a few smarties into the waiting hands. Chase beams, taking one carefully "You're so cool! Thank you!" He puts one into his mouth and wraps his arms around Wilson in a tight, boyish hug, tiny head nuzzling Wilson's neck, soft hair tickling Wilson's jaw, the older man coos softly, wrapping his arms around the infant.

"He's so cute." 

"Hey," House frowns "Quit stealing my boyfriend." He winces at how that sounds "I'll have to stop calling him that in public."

"Might be a good idea."

"What's a boyfriend?" Chase asks, biting into another smartie, Wilson lowers him to the ground, and stands.

"Just a boy who's your friend." Wilson manages, glaring at House. "Let's go to your office. Set him up with...whatever keeps 5 year olds entertained." House nods. Chase reaches his hands up 

"Carry me?" He asks to Wilson. House rolled his eyes

"Don't carry him. He just likes to be hugged. Just like he did when he was 23 years older." 

"God forbid we hug children." Wilson muttered, hoisting Chase into the air, and setting him down on his hip, the kid was so small, shorter than most 5 year olds, and he played with a loose piece of thread on Wilson's shoulder. House sighed;

"Watch your hands."

"Jesus, House." Wilson shook his head "He's 5."

"And still my boyfriend."

"That's...oh god...this is so messed up."

"Watch your hands."

"I'm not a paedophile!"

"I don't know what you are, Wilson. But you keep smarties in your bottom drawer and let little kids crawl into your lap-"

"I was being...caring..."

...  
...  
...

Wilson leaves after Chase is all set up. The kid is sat in House's chair, colouring a tiger in blue with a crayon House didn't know he owned. "Wait!" Chase cried when he saw House head towards the door "You're not leaving me?" his voice is high pitched, and his bottom lip wobbles. House sighs 

"I have a job."

"Please," his eyes sparkle with tears "Stay."

House clenches his jaw, damn this kid. Tears never get to him. Never. "You're in my seat anyway."

"I can sit on your lap?"

"I have a bad leg."

"What 'bout your other one?" He rubs his eyes with a tiny fist that House could completely cover with one hand. "Don't weigh much," he sniffed, a blond lock falling into his face "I could tell you 'bout this time I found a crab on the beach? S'was really intesting." His eyes are sad and glistening, but still damn hopeful. A trait that House knows is going to carry through till Chase is much older. 

House's shoulders drop "Interesting." He corrects softly, and limps back. He lifts Chase up and is a little surprised, the kid really is light. He sits down in his chair, adjusting Chase onto his good thigh, and the little boy goes back to colouring, and proceeds to tell House about the crab he found. House can't help but find it endearing. Can't help but find him annoyingly adorable. The kid's smart, and makes him laugh a couple of times. And now, House is leaning forward, chest pressed against the little boys back, as he helps him colour in the sun red. When his office door opens, and Taub and 13 pause. 

"Uh...who's that?" Taub asks, fingering a file curiously

"Chase's cousin." House shrugs, setting down the colouring pencil "Bobby, say hello to Taub and 13."

Chase looks up, shooting them his most adorable grin "13's not a name silly, s'a number." he giggles, he lifts up his picture and shows them the blue tiger "Do you like it?" He asks, and Taub laughs a little at how cute this kid is. 

"It's amazing," 13 beams, she grabs a crayon and writes 10/10 to which Chase beams too. "He looks like Chase. Must be an Australian thing, I don't look like any of my cousins."

"I thought you hated kids." Taub frowns, he motions to how House is carding his fingers gently over the back of the boys neck, handing him crayons. 

"Chase has a family emergency. Besides, I don't hate kids, that would make me a monster. I just think they're useless."

"Oh." 13 opens her mouth to ask more questions, but House cuts her off with a raise of his hand, and points to Taub to talk about the patient

"The paralysis has spread from her feet to her knees, she's stopped having seizures but is now only breathing through bypass." Taub breathes. House shrugs 

"Blood clot in the brain, getting worse, easy enough."

"Except it doesn't account for why the seizures stopped." Taub counters, handing over the file. House takes it but doesn't open it and throws it on the desk. 

"Seizure starts with an s." Chase announces proudly, and 13, who's still crouched in front of the desk bops his nose. 

"Yes it does," she coos, ruffling his hair, Taub and House roll their eyes.

"Awesome. So spelling is down." House turns to Taub "The seizures could have been a result of an infection that he's overcome by being in hospital. The other symptoms still fit, get rid of the clot,"

"I told you," Taub persists "The clot is too far out for a normal extension, we'd have to cut out that region of the brain."

"Do it." House shrugs. Taub glares at him, and Chase holds his crayon up, hand in the air. Taub looks at him

"Is he...is he raising his hand to ask a question?" the middle aged man arches an eyebrow. House shrugs, and Taub clears his throat "Uh...yes, Bobby? What would you like to say?"

"Um, I think that it could be good if you take out his brain, cuz you could put it in a pickle jar, and- and, and then we could put it in Frakenstein-"

"Frankenstein." House corrects softly, and Chase nods eagerly

"Y-yeah, and then we get some lightening and go buzz, and we have- we have a person," he grins from ear to ear at Taub who stares down at him in near disbelief. 

"Wow." House nods "I think we have a future doctor here." He laughs at his own joke and 13 just keeps fawning over the little boy, she's not immune to his charms. No one is. House bets that if he brought Foreman in here, even the dark man would crack. If fills him with an oddly proud feeling. Makes his straighten his back happily. "Go do the biopsy, Taub, it's not a region of the brain that's in use anyway." Taub nods, turning and leaving after another sceptical look at Chase. 13 seems more reluctantly to leave, she's listening as Chase explains his picture to her. "Get out of my office, 13."

She rolls her eyes but stands, "Bye Bobby, don't listen to the grumpy man, he just doesn't like happiness," she ruffles his hair again and Chase giggles, shifting slightly to hug House. Damn, what is with this kid and hugs? But he can't help a little feeling of security glimmer through him. Wilson got a hug, now House has one. And it's nice, tiny, fierce arms around his neck, soft hair under his chin, delicate nose nuzzling his neck, like a baby tiger that doesn't have it's claws yet. But wouldn't use them even if they had. Unaware of their potential, beauty and danger. 13 leaves after shooting House a grin, which he promptly ignores. 

"I'm tired," Chase pouts, leaning his head on House's shoulder. The older man frowns 

"What? All you've done is eat sweets and colour in and-" House stops his rant, because Chase is limp against him, snoring softly. "Damn kid." House whispers, brushing hair from Chase's face, he stands, carrying the kid to the sofa, pulling off his blazer and draping it over him. Chase curls up, sucking his thumb in his sleep and House shakes his head fondly. "Damn kid." He repeats "Damn kid."

...  
...  
...

"I'm hungry," Chase whined from where he was bouncing on the sofa, watching SpongeBob. "Hungry! I'm hungry!"

"Go get yourself something," House sighed from the armchair, when he was met with silence, he turned to see the bright eyed boy staring at him in wonder. 

"Woah? Really? Can I use the oven? I wanna put something in the microwa-" House scooped him up as the blond bundle tried to make his way to the kitchen, he placed the monkey back onto the sofa 

"Maybe I'll make you something." He ponders "What would you like?"

"Um..." Chase stares at him "Ice cream?"

"Woah kid, subtlety is your forte. How about some pasta?" Chase nods

"What's subtlety?"

"Doesn't matter," House shrugs off, limping to the kitchen "Watch SpongeBob."

"M'kay," Chase agrees easily, leaning back against the soft green cushions "You know, I like you. I think your cool. And you have a cane. Canes are cool, because - because if someone's mean to you, you can hit them." 

House pauses, Chase likes him? It shouldn't make him feel as good as it does, but it does. He knows Chase likes him, the two are dating for goodness sakes, but to know that he's ticked all the boxes for the 5 year old Chase? That does something to his heart. "I like you too, Bobby. Just for that, you can have ice cream for desert." 

...  
...  
...

Later, House is watching Chase make a complete mess with the ice cream, he doesn't think he's ever seen someone so enthusiastic about a bowl of cold liquid chocolate. Then there's a knock at the door, and he limps over, to reveal Wilson, holding a bag. "I brought him some clothes." House frowns

"Why?"

"Why? Because he's going to be here for three days and-" he peers at Chase, who now has chocolate on his nose, a smudge on his forehead, and a large stain down his shirt, and who is licking his fingers happily, legs swinging from the too tall chair "-he needs a bath."

"A bath?" House repeats, "Right. Yeah. A bath. Do you wanna do that-"

"He's your boyfriend," Wilson laughs, setting down the bag "Just don't kill him, alright?" and he's gone. House runs a bath and then gestures for Chase to get ready. The little boy does, easily, and House is almost shaking his head at the childish innocence. He sets the little boy down in the bathtub, and he starts splashing and playing with the bubbles, giggling. 

"You're a funny little thing," House murmurs, having grabbed a chair as he sits beside the bathtub and massages the shampoo into Chase's scalp "You're so small."

"Meow." Chase burrs, pretending to be a cat as he cups water in his hands and watches in amazement as it drips out in through the cracks

"Meow?" House nods "Cuddy would like you. She's desperate for a kid."

"Ima kid."

"I know." House shoots him a small smile, watching as Chase brings bubbles up to his chin and cheeks 

"I have a beard like you!" He exclaims happily "We could be pirates!" House continues massaging shampoo into his scalp, and the little boy sighs "That feels nice," he admits tilting his head further forward so the sensation continues, and House's stomach clenched. 5. He's 5 years old. Christ, he'd have to fuck Chase so hard when he came back. Chase is leaning against the side now, humming as tingles run across his body. "Who is Cuddy?"

"No one important. Now, tip your head back," Chase does so, and House rinses the shampoo from his hair, before getting a towel, and wrapping it around the bundle, Chase whined as House carried him into the living room, he dried him quickly, before sorting through the clothes Wilson had bought. He picked out a set of cotton soft pyjamas, and stilled Chase.

"I can put on my own jimjams!" He cried indignantly, pulling on the trousers, House rolled his eyes, watching as he slid on the night shirt, but then his tiny fingers fumbled with the buttons. Not knowing shame or embarrassment, he put his thumb in his mouth and looked up at House imploringly "Can you help me with my buttons, please?" House couldn't help his grin, and he buttoned up the shirt, smoothing back Chase's locks from his forehead because, hell, there was no one here to see him caring, and Chase wouldn't remember this when he was back to normal. "Thank you," he chimed, and he smelt distinctively of lemons, fruit, lemon shampoo. He points to the large piano "Can you play?"

"Yeah, I'm an average day Billy Joel."

"Who?" Chase asks, scampering over to it. 

"Hey! You have to go to bed now, it's-" he glanced at the clock "Shit! It'll 11! Aren't you meant to be fast asleep by like...8?" He limps over to the piano and sees Chase sitting on the bench, carefully lifting the lid, he presses down on a bottom C and giggles at the sound it makes. "Like that, do ya?" House murmurs, sitting down beside him, placing both hands on the notes and playing a more complex tune of rain man. "Here," he places Chase's 3 fingers on a chord, "Push down on that all together." The little boy does and a strong, low sound vibrates throughout the whole room and Chase gaps, pressing it again, as House continues with the song.

"I play the violin medium." Chase announces proudly

"Medium?"

"M'yeah," he nods "I'm not the bestest, but I'm not the worst. I'm medium. Mommy likes it when I play for her, she says I get better every time." House winced slightly. Ah yes, Chase's mother, the alcoholic demon. He yawns loudly, mewling "M'tired." He slurred softly. 

"You're gonna sleep on the sofa, okay?" Chase nods and walks over to the sofa, kneeling besides it, and House's breath catches in his throat as Chase clasps his hands, head bowed

"Our Father, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done, in earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen." He whispers, in perfect recitation. He stands, smiling up at House as though what he did was the most normal thing in the world, and then he lets House tuck him in, drape him with a blanket, and fall asleep instantly. 

House wakes up 3 hours later when Chase crawls into his bed- well technically, their bed, and snuggled under the blankets. "I heard strange sounds," he whispers "Monsters."

"Right." House grumbled, as the child curled up to his side.

"Tell me a story."

"It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Story!"

"Ugh...there uh...once was a guy named Wilson who married a dragon had 9 children, lived in a boot, and went to bed like good souls."

"Could the children fly?"

"What?"

"The dragon and the mans children- could they fly?"

House sighed.

...  
...  
...

 

House woke up- alone. And that freaked him out, he hoisted himself out of bed, limping into the kitchen and sighing when he saw Chase and Wilson. Chase had been dressed and hair brushed, eating a bowl of cornflakes with a large spoon, while Wilson read the newspaper. House rolled his eyes "Wow. We're a regular new century couple. Gay with a kid." He sat down "So honey, what's for breakfast?"

Wilson rolled his eyes "For you? Nothing. We're going to be late."

"What do you mean, we?" House frowned "I don't go into work for another three hours." Obviously, that wasn't regulation, but rather House's own artistic view on the rules. 

"Ch-Bobby, wants to come in with you, and I'm not letting you put him on a motorbike, so we're all taking my car."

"But mom!" House pouted "I love my motorbike!"

"You're funny." Chase laughed, crunching down his cereal "Both of you make me laugh." House and Wilson looked at each other, a surprised, pleased look on their face. There is, after all, little better than a child's appreciation. When they stood to leave after House got ready, Wilson happily carried Chase on his back down the street towards his car down at the end. 

"You're spoiling him you know, honey," House muttered "You're too coddling, that's your problem."

"You're just jealous he likes me more than you."

"Bite me."

"Why would he bite you?" Chase frowned, hands tight around Wilson's neck, legs wrapped around Wilson's waist on the piggy back. "Wilson," he chimes when no one answers him "You smell like pancakes," he nuzzles the back of Wilson's neck and House glares at Wilson, who shrugs apologetically. "Do you have any more smarties?" Chase asks, leaning forward, pressing his cheek against the oncologists, Wilson tries to ignore the way House's teeth are clenched, and hands Chase some smarties, "Thank you," he grins popping one into his mouth "You can have one too," and he holds a smartie between his fingers, which Wilson takes with his teeth. 

"I'm gonna kill you when we get to work." House hisses, Wilson sighs, unlocking his car

"House, he slept in your bed last night, he's 5. You think he prefers me?"

"All I know is that you're buying his affection with chocolate!"

"I like chocolate." Chase pipes up unhelpfully as he's buckled into the backseat

"I know you do," Wilson sighs, ruffling Chase's hair, only to retract his hand slowly at House's death state. If looks could kill...

...  
...  
...

"It could be epilepsy." Taub offered, but Cameron shook her head 

"That doesn't explain the pain along nerve endings, and it would have shown up on the MRI."

"Not if it was ingrained so deep inside the brain that the MRI couldn't pick it up," House points out, as they all sit in the conference room

"I'm bored!" Chase announces loudly from his position on the floor where he's been playing with a fire truck, a race car and a teddy bear, things that House swiped from the children's ward. House pats his good thigh much to the surprise of Taub and Cameron, but 13 thinks that House secretly has a paternal instinct. Chase runs across the room, and House sits him on his lap, showing him the file, pointing at some text. "Um...nerve...endings...pain?"

"Very good," 13 coos, and Chase beams

"And you guys make it not hurt no more?" he asks, looking up with wide eyes at Cameron, who stares at him for a long time 

"You sure he's just Chase's cousin?" She asks curiously "He looks more like a brother." 

"Might be. You know those Australians, all inbred." 

"Hey," Chase pouts, he doesn't know what House said, but he knows the tone is an insult "Australia's the best! We have the ocean."

"Everywhere has the ocean." Taub points out, and grunts when 13 elbows him sharply in the rib

"Can I?" She asks, pointing to Chase, and House shrugs, watching as 13 hoists Chase up onto her hip, "Oh wow," she smoothes over his eyebrows "We should sign him up for child modelling, like seriously, big money." Chase reaches forward and picks a lock of her long brown hair in fascination 

"You're really pretty," he whispers, but he's looking at her hair and 13 beams

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, prettier than mean one." Chase parts her hair into two and wraps them around each other in a makeshift plait

"Who's the mean one?" 13 asks curiously, and watches as Chase nudges his head at Cameron, House hides his grin behind a hand and Taub just laughs out loud. Cameron puts her hands on her hips

"No! No!" She pleads to the little boy "I'm not mean! I'm just stressed, here let me hold him-" Chase clings onto 13 tightly burying his face in her neck

"I think he can smell the desperation on you." House fills in "Talk to Wilson, he likes being carried by Wilson." 

...  
...  
...

"Hello there little boy," the 52 year old man leers as Chase sits alone in House's office, eating a chocolate bar. Chase shrinks back in the seat, wary. The man had a weird air about him, and something in Chase's instincts are telling him to run away. 

"Hi..." he says quietly

"You're a little thing, aren't you? How old are you?" His eyes glitter in a way that says he finds the answer far too interesting 

"I'm 5 and a half." Chase murmurs, drawing his knees up to his chest on the large chair. The weird man steps forward "I...um, I don't think you're allowed to be in here, Mister."

"So polite," the man grins, "Stand up, sonny, let me have a good look at you-"

"Get out of my office." House hissed from the doorway, and the man paused, turning, a smile on his face

"Ah Doctor House, I was just looking for you-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Office." He whispered "Before I call the police."

"I didn't do anything wrong," the old man shrugged, but stepped towards the door to leave "Just talking to that pretty little thing in the chair. You probably shouldn't leave him alone like that, who knows what kind of freaks are out there, right?" House slammed his cane down onto the mans foot as he was leaving and the older man howled as Chase laughed 

"Oops." Chase giggled

"Yeah," House smirks "Oops. My cane slipped."

...  
...  
...

"How long is my head gonna hurt?" Chase, the 28 year old sighed, he was in the bath, filled with hot water and bubbles, trying to relax, House sat beside the tub, watching him carefully

"A couple more hours, I think. And you honestly don't remember anything?"

"No," Chase sighed, groaning in pain, but he cracked a small grin "I can't believe you actually looked after me."

"What was I gonna do? Kick you to the curb?"

"No. But definitely not just take me in." he smiled "Thank you," House smiled back, only a little, before lathering his hands in shampoo and massaging it into Chase's hair, ignoring the initial protests, before long, he had Chase moaning just like he did the other day. "Christ-" Chase whimpered, pain and tension leaving his body "That feels amazing."

House grinned "Good to know that some things never change."

Chase laughed "Keep this up House, I'm gonna do something stupid and start thinking you care." He sighs as House rubs his fingertips over the nape of Chase's neck, he falls limp in the older mans capable hands. House hums, pressing a kiss onto Chase's wet shoulder 

"Sometimes it's clever to be stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> Woah...that was different...
> 
> dedicated to all the readers of this series, seriously, thank you :))  
> x


End file.
